


Midnight Motorist

by immortalpoptart



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: FNAF Pizzeria Simulator, Gen, Midnight Motorist, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 14:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15221165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalpoptart/pseuds/immortalpoptart
Summary: Later that night...





	Midnight Motorist

**Author's Note:**

> This is ba sed on MatPat's theory that Michael is the Crying Child and I just wanted to do my take on how Midnight Motorist went! It's a bit short but I hope you enjoy!

The rain hit the windshield, the popping sound of the impact and that of tires traveling through the puddles on the paved road were the only sounds to be heard on this desolate highway, no lights and no other cars, not even animals, it was the only peace William could find in his life. Gripping the steering wheel tightly, his knuckles turning white as he did, he focused on the dimly lit road ahead of him, he needed to check somethings before he got home to them.  
He let his foot loosen on the gas peddle as he began to turn the wheel towards an exit on the side of the road, the parking lot already full even at this time of night, which was no surprise to William. The man pulled up near the front of the building, the neon orange lights shinning on his car and his pale skin, a familiar glow he did not miss nor, did he hate, he just needed to check in. 

William reached over and pressed the button to release the seatbelt from the buckle, letting him reach over to the door handle and open it, soon after stepping out from the purple vehicle and letting the heavy rain run down his pale cheeks. He began to approach someone familiar, his shoes causing a squishing noise as he walked through the puddles and on the wet pavement, but he just focused on his ex co-worker.

“William,” Began the man, sighing heavily and shaking his head as he looked at the man. “You already know the drill, I can’t let you in here.”

“I’m well aware, I just wanted to see if you were still up and running.” Stated William, earning a tired look from his ex co-worker. “I like to keep tabs on things, makes me feel comfortable. I’ll take my leave now and leave you to have a peaceful night.”

“Goodnight Mr. Afton, see you again soon.” Muttered the co-worker, rolling his eyes as he watched the older man walk back to his car and drive off into the night, he always knew William was odd, but it was starting to get on his nerves.

William seemed content with his nightly check up on his old place of employment, he needed to know of everything all the time, it was necessary. He kept his eyes on the dark road ahead, he knew it would only take a few more minutes to arrive home, then he could finally sleep after the long day he had at the restaurant. He already had trouble with his two kids, more than twenty was almost pure insanity, especially since he had to put up with it every day.

He slowed his car down as he pulled into the driveway of his home, the small house seeming large on the outside but was in fact a quaint and snug space on the inside, it was a good thing only three of them lived there. He turned his keys from the ignition and pulled them out, stuffing them in his pocket as he unbuckled his seatbelt and stepped out of the car, the rain once again splashing his cheeks. William slammed the door shut and locked it, making his way up to the front door.  
He stood there for a moment, inhaling deeply before letting his hand grip the golden door knob and turn it, pushing the door open and entering the warm, dry space that was his home. Everything was tidy as when he left, which he did want and had told the boys when he left, now he just had to check on Michael.

His brother had taken a liking to the arm chair in the front room, watching the television intently as William walked by his eldest son, the one who was well behaved for once.

“Dad leave him alone.” Said his son, not bothering to look away from the show he was so engaged in. “He had a rough day today, give him a break.”

William nodded, though his son could not see him, it was his simple gesture of acknowledging his words which he only took into slight consideration. He reached his hand over and patted his eldest on the shoulder before turning to the end of the hall where Michael’s room was, which had its door shut and had already begun to irritate William.

William stood in front of the door and knocked on it. “Michael, I told you to keep your door open, unlock it right now.”  
He waited a moment, waited for his son to approach the door and unlock it so he could let his father in. “Michael Afton, open the door right now!”

“Dad give him a break.” Said his son, William simply ignored this and continued to bang on Michael’s door, raising his voice again and again.

“OPEN THE DOOR!” Shouted William, huffing angrily as he received no further reply from his youngest son, to which he turned around and headed the front door, leaving his eldest son to sigh heavily at how quick to anger his father was, but he didn’t understand how frustrating it was to care for Michael and deal with obsessions, to deal with the things he was not supposed to see.

“Michael Afton!” Shouted William, his shoes sinking in the mud with every step he took around the house, the thunder clashing and the lighting illuminating the dark, stormy sky above, right along with the soaked ground William walked on. He turned the corner to the back of the house, stopping dead in his tracks as he looked at his discovery.

Michael’s bedroom window has been shattered, jagged pieces of glass having little stains of wet blood on the tips which William assumed was Michael’s. There was broken glass on the muddy ground, and from there were footprints in the ground, child sized and most likely Michael’s. Why did he insist on making things so difficult?

“He’s gone to that place again.” Sneered William, the obvious disgust in his voice as he gazed at the footprints, lightening illuminating his pale, anger twisted face. “He’ll be sorry when he gets back.”


End file.
